duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-18 Seize the Moment, Miradante!!
}} Time Stop Miradante!! is the 18th DMR pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 83 cards, including: **1 Secret Rare **2 Legend Rares **6 Secret Legend Rares **9 Super Rares **12 Very Rares **14 Rares **18 Uncommons **28 Commons *Unlike DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!!, it is possible that a box can have 3 Legend Rares and 2 Super Rares. *Secret Rares share the same packaging rate as Very Rares. *One out of 2 boxes have Secret legend rares. Keywords This set introduces no new keywords. However, Invasion is first featured with various requirements aside of simply requiring creatures of a various race, as well as lightweight Quasi-Vanilla evolution creatures with only civilization as their invasion requirement. Races *This set introduces the following races: **??? *It also includes the first creature with no race, Forbidden. Alternate Artwork cards Each of the legend rares have 3 alternate artworks; a chibi version, a gold version and also a mock dramatic card version. Reprinted Cards */71 Energy Stream */71 Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet *㊙1/㊙1 Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon *25/71 Evolution Blueprint *42/71 Father Earth Contents *㊙1/㊙1 Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon *L1/L2 Miradante, Time Revolution 時の革命 ミラダンテ *L2/L2 Death the Lost, Demon Revolution 魔の革命 デス・ザ・ロスト *S1/S9 Chutopia, Ultra Nine Extremes 超九極　チュートピア *S2/S9 Master G, Ultra Eureka 超奇天烈　マスターG *S3/S9 Unidentified 正体不明 *S4/S9 Galloween, Ultra Revenge 超復讐　ギャロウィン *S5/S9 Drakken, Revolution Dragon 革命龍　ドラッケン *S6/S9 Mach 55, Supersonic 超轟速　マッハ55（ゴーゴー） *S7/S9 Mega Magma Dragon メガ・マグマ・ドラゴン *S8/S9 Bearfugan, Super Beast Army 超獣軍隊 ベアフガン *S9/S9 Warashibabe, Ultra Mirage 超幻影 ワラシベイベー *1/71 Katsbee, Five Extremes 五極 ギャツビー *2/71 Rockinstar, Time Dragon 時間龍 ロッキンスター *3/71 Daison, Sea Emperor 海帝 ダイソン *4/71 Rv Penicillin, Dragment Symbol 龍素記号 Rv ペニシリン *5/71 Kilbilly, Destruction Ray Demon Dragon 破線の悪魔龍 キルビリー *6/71 Magand, Bloodlust Demon Dragon 殺意の悪魔龍　マガンド *7/71 Forbidden 禁断 *8/71 Mega Taiman Dragon メガ・タイマン・ドラゴン *9/71 Don Sabote, Mirage 幻影　ドン・サボテ *10/71 Nerotius, Revolutionkind 革命類　ネロティウス *11/71 Shupack, Beast Army 獣軍隊 シュパック *12/71 Holy, Flash Guardian 閃光の守護者 ホーリー *13/71 Paruda, Sound Dragon Elemental 音の精霊龍 パルーダ *14/71 Vuararudo, Steel Ball 鋼爵の玉 ヴァラルド *15/71 Berusebun, Eureka 奇天烈 ベルセブン *16/71 Last, Aqua Patrol アクア警備員（パトロール） ラスト *17/71 Aquarius of Revolution 革命の水瓶 *18/71 Guruguru, Revival Demon Dragon 復活の悪魔龍　グルグール *19/71 Mikenyanko ミケニャンコ *20/71 Vader, Dark Armor 暗黒鎧 ヴェイダー *21/71 Mega Blade Dragon メガ・ブレード・ドラゴン *22/71 The Mach, Blasting Speed 轟速　ザ・マッハ *23/71 Dogiragon Entry ドギラゴン・エントリー *24/71 Bakeratta, Snow Faerie 雪精 バケラッタ *25/71 Evolution Blueprint *26/71 Roswell, Rose Ball 薔薇の玉 ロズウェル *27/71 Neubauten, Invader 侵略者 ノイバウテン *28/71 Lonlon, Knowledge Ball 知識の玉 ロンロン *29/71 Raraa, Trust Ball 信頼の玉 ララァ *30/71 Sb Litmus, Dragment Symbol 龍素記号 Sb リトマス *31/71 Chan G, Eureka 奇天烈　チャンG *32/71 Gachanko Minirobo No.2 ガチャンコ ミニロボ2号 *33/71 Gallows, Revenge 復讐　ギャロウズ *34/71 Honedebiru, Dark Armor 暗黒鎧 ホネデビル *35/71 The Lost, Dark Armor 暗黒鎧 ザロスト *36/71 Kodamadance Charger コダマダンス・チャージャー *37/71 Bokkan Polka ボッカン・ポルカ *38/71 Trigger Polka トリガ・ポルカ *39/71 Love Doratchi ラブ・ドラッチ *40/71 Panchou, Beast Army 獣軍隊 パンチョウ *41/71 Erikatchu, Snow Faerie 雪精 エリカッチュ *42/71 Father Earth *43/71 Faerie Power フェアリー・パワー *44/71 Linen, Three Kingdoms 三界 リンネル *45/71 Mauchu, Nine Extremes 一極　マウチュ *46/71 Kyansamu, Pincer Wings 挟撃の翼 キャンサム *47/71 Sanra, Sun Ball 太陽の玉 サンラー *48/71 Mirac, Time Ball 時の玉 ミラク *49/71 Freeze Charger フリーズ・チャージャー *50/71 Koikoi, Eureka 奇天烈 コイコイ *51/71 Zorome, Mechanic 機術士 ゾローメ *52/71 A Koyagai A・コヤガイ *53/71 Tansanman, Invader 侵略者 タンサンマン *54/71 Decoy, Aqua Suicider アクア特攻兵 デコイ *55/71 Energy Stream *56/71 Purenegga, Revenge 復讐 プレネッガー *57/71 Bone, Heartless Destroyer 無情の破壊者ボネー *58/71 Jenni Metal ジェニ・メタル *59/71 Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet *60/71 Dorunrun, Funeral Guardian葬送の守護者ドルルン *61/71 Poison Tea ポイズン・ティー *62/71 Davidson, Speed of Sound音速 ダビッドソン *63/71 Decca Polka デッカ・ポルカ *64/71 Shutata, Speed of Sound 音速 シュタタ *65/71 Drive, Speed of Sound 音速 ドライブ *66/71 Volcanic Lance ボルカニック・ランス *67/71 Bearssar, Beast Army 獣軍隊 ベアッサー *68/71 Tinkle, Snow Faerie 雪精 ティンクル *69/71 Sergeant Jirahon ジラホン軍曹 *70/71 Toriblanca, Comrade Style 将友の面 トリブランカ *71/71 Mokomukku, Snow Faerie 雪精 モコムック Cycles Gallery Trivia *Unlike other major DMR sets in which Katta Kirifuda was mainly featured, Lucifer and Kojiro Sasaki were featured in the packaging artwork. **This is also the first main expansion set in Duel Masters history where the main protagonist is not seen in the packaging artwork. *Bearfugan, Super Beast Army, Warashibabe, Ultra Mirage, Master G, Ultra Eureka, Chutopia, Ultra Nine Extremes, Miradante, Time Revolution, Death the Lost, Demon Revolution and Forbidden is seen in the advertisment for this set. **Additionally, Dogiragon, Burning Revolution is seen crouching on the floor with a broken sword in the advertisment, indicating it has been defeated in the background story, possibly by Forbidden. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs